Wake Me Up When September Ends
by J.L.M Potter
Summary: AU. James and Lily are informed of the prophecy and believe that the life of their child is far more precious than the good of the wizarding world. They do not think that their newborn baby's life should be threatened and move into the muggle world.
1. In The Beginning

**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter; he is the work JKR and NOT mine

**Summary**

James and Lily are informed of the prophecy and believe that the life of their child is far more precious than the good of the wizarding world. They do not think that their newborn baby's should be threatened by some pureblood extremist; as a result, they both end up iving in the muggle world.

**In The Beginning**

A pair of parents sat in old office that contained numerous of unknown artifacts to both couples. As they sat there waiting for their host to make himself visible they stared at each other thus shooting knowing looks at one another. They knew what was coming and they dreaded it. No one in their right mind would have envied them or their newborn children, for not one person would be very pleased to carry the knowledge that their child would one day ave to face the most feared wizard of their generation, whose name itself went unpronounced by many and only a select few were able to speak it.

Then they heard the spiral staircase move and the door to the old office opened. Once the door was opened it revealed a very old wizard who seemed to have aged quite suddenly. His name was Albus Dumbledore, current headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardry.

"I am very sorry to have kept you waiting all so long but I was called upon by the Order. It seems as though Lord Voldemort has had his minions attack St. Mungos tonight. As you may deduce many of the injured were brought here to Hogwarts and before you worry yourself sick I've had Poppy move the children into a more secluded part of the castle and Mr. Black along with Mr. Lupin are watching them at this precise moment." That was how the leader of the Order of The Phoneix saluted both the young couples.

"Albus you really must excuse me but you force Lily, Alice, Frank and me to have our children be born at Hogwarts and moments after they are born you snatch us away from them to tell us that the Dark Lord or as he likes call himself Lord Voldemort has attacked St. Mungos! What is the meaning of this there are far too many coincidences to not be linked! What are you keeping from us Albus Dumbledore?!" , exploded a very wary and tired James Potter.

He was not happy at all with the headmaster for he had't even had a chance to take a look at his newborn child. For Merlin's sake he didn't even know if his child was healthy or what. All he wanted right now was to go back home with his Lily - flower and their child so they could live as the happiest family in Britain because he had always wished to have a baby with Lily Evans THE love of his life.

The old headmaster sighed for the news he was about to tell them was not something pleasant that every parent was eager to hear. "Well I beg that you are patient with me for the news that I bear is a very grave matter."

After he recieved a nod or another form of approval he continued with the issue at hand. He explained to both the Potter's and the Longbottom's that He-Must-Not-Be-Named was after them because there was a prophecy made regarding their children and the Darkest wizard of their generation. After he was finished he thought that they had taken the news quite pleasantly and was confident that they would accept the offer that he had in mind for them and their children.

''This is bogous Dumbledore! Tell me I beg how do you expect a pair of newborn children to defeat the Dark Lord when you yourself haven't been able to complete that task and many talented wicthes and wizards have perished in the cause my parents being a few of them. TELL ME ...'' James enraged demanded and Lily was nodding her head in agreement too shocked about what she had just heard to yell at the headmaster as well.

''James I think you should really calm yourself and think about what Albus just said maybe it might be true then our children would need training." suggested Frank Longbottom current Auror of the Ministry of Magic.

James Potter did as he was told but only because he was too aghast at what Frank Longbottom had just said, ''...training ?'' he questioned the old headmaster.

''Yes'' replied Dumbledore, he really had hoped that James would have taken this news a bit better but he knew that was just wishful thinking, besides he still hadn't destroyed his office yet.

'' No. My baby will lead a perfectly normal life without the threat of some deranged miniac coming after him Albus Dumbledore! He will not have to worry about being too careful because the Dark Lord might come and kill him! Do you hear me! He is my baby!'' raged a very angry Lily Potter she would not let anyone mess with her little baby.

While Lily had screamed her lungs out at the Headmaster James ws relieved to hear those words come out of her wife's mouth for he now knew they both were in the smae side with the same objective. To protect their child.

AN: Do you guys like it? Should I continue this or shall I just delete it from FF?

PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW to let me know otherwise I won't know if you like it or not. :o)


	2. He Will Mark Him As His Equal

**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

By J.L.M Potter

Chapter Two: He Will Mark Him As His Equal

AN: I am really sorry you guys for not upating sooner but summer school is over and that's when I got most of my work done. I promise to update at leat once a week if not more. Before I forget I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed :).

OoOoOoOo

After Dumbledore had settled with the Potters that their son would not be trained no matter how grave the war against Lord Voldermort turned; not until he was old enough to make his own decisions. As infuriating as it had been for Albus Dumbledore to accept the compromise that the Potters had come up with he had come to terms with it. Oh he knew that the Wizarding World was in desperate need of a hereo to save them all from Lord Voldemort, but what the Potter's had said did indeed make perfect sense and before he became like Voldemort, which he knoew was a possibility. After all had he not listened to Grindewald and brought upon the premature death of his little sister, poor little Arianna. He knew that he wasn't meant to posses power because he knew that he'd been greedy when he had had it in his hands, when he had been teenager. No he needed to respect the wishes of the Potter's after all who was he to burden their child with the safety of the world.

But if only they would agree to have their son be trained by the Order then he would have a greater advantage towards defeating the Dark Lord.

He was brought out his thought when he heard someone coming to his office and to his surprise it was none other than Severus Snape, former Death Eater and current spy for the Order of the Phoneix. And judging by the look on his face he brought very severe news.

" Yes Severus, How can I help you?" , he asked and he was amused to see that he had annoyed him enough that Severus Snape actually scowled in response ; nevertheless, he replied.

" He knows and he's going after the half-blood" , those words were all it took to reveal the headmasters true age. Well he was old but no one before had seen the headmaster so aged and pained.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

TBC

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So sorry its short but I promise next chapter will be up by the weekend. I am also sorry FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE but life just caugh up with me and it wasnt pretty.


	3. The Price's Tale

_Wake Me Up When September Ends_

By J.L.M Potter

And then Severus Snape told Albus Dumbledore everything he had told the Dark Lord as well as the precious information that Lord Voldermort had bestowed upon him.

" So, you must understand that Lily needs to be protected from the Dark Lord,...and I beg of you Headmaster to protect her please..." and then Severus hesitated for he did not know if the headmaster should know his feelings towards Lily Evans , "... because I love her , I've loved her since the first day I laid my eyes upon her."

"If you love her so much, as you claim to do so, then, why did you not plead to your master to spare her life her life in return of her son's." Albus replied harshly

"I did." , was the response that Snape gave.

" You disgust me, you claim that you love Lily Potter and yet you do not care what happens to her child and her husband."

And suddenly Snape dropped his gaze and looked upon the floor in shame while he said, "then hide them all... protect them from the Dark Lord because he is going after them - please I beg headmaster ... I'd...I'd rather see her alive and live a long life with _Potter _than than have to attend to her funeral.

Dumbledore seemed pleased by what he heard, by the evident remorse and guilt that his former pupil was displaying at the moment and then very serious and in a much kinder tone than beofre informed Severu Snape the course of action he ws going to have the Poters take.

After both wizards were done disscussing the measures which the Potters were to take in order to ensure their safety. He then, bid farewell to the headmaster before he was interrupted by his former professor.

"You did not hink for a moment that I was going to help you Severus without asking for a favor in return" , questioned the aged headmaster. For a moment Snape appeared to be shocked but that was quickly replaced by a stoic expression , clear of all emotions. He should have known that the old coot would ask him for something in return, he was also pretty sure that he knew what he would ask of him and he was ready for that job. He, Severus Snape had prepared himself for this task once he learned that the life of his longest and perhaps only true friend that he had ever had was in mortal dnager.

"I need a spy that would give me the information that Lord Voldemort gives them.", explained Albus Dumbledore in a very soft yet soothing voice.

Severus Snape needed to know no more nor did he question the headmaster's order's he simply nodde in affirmation that he had heard what asked of him. Once again he bid farewell to the headmaster and quickly left.

&

Meanwhile far away perhaps hundreds of miles away from Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry in a small wizard's village, named Godric's Hollow, lived a very happy family of three. They had moved there shortly after the couple got married.

The names of the so-called couple were Lily and James Potter and their son's name was Harry James Potter. Both of these parents were proud of their son, because he was only a couple of months old and he was already showing signs of accidental magic. James Potter was particularly fond of his son because he had his mothers' eyes, those almond shaped emerald eyes.

At the moment James Potter was fondly playing with his son, he was transfiguring some old sock into animated animals that would lick and tickle him. As he continued doing so Harry giggled hysterically. The baby boy was practically bursting with joy. This was one of the few moments that James Potter was glad that he was not in a mission for the Order of the Phoneix. He sometimes wondered if Dumbledore had arranged this matter. But his thoughts did not persue the subject for halted for the fireplace in his sitting room erupted in flames and the head of Albus Dumbledore appeared.

"James I need you to come to Hogwarts quickly and please bring Lily with you.", he then glanced sideways and saw young Harry Potter and added hastly, "... please whatever you decide to do, do not leave Harry alone here... if you have to bring him here to Hogawarts for the important meeting we are about to have."

Once James along with Lily and Harry arrived in Dumbledore's office they were greeted by fawkes who sang a beaustiful tne that somehow made him feel at peace and yet that wooried him, for he knew that fawkes would not have done that unless something terrible was about to be disscussed and that was even more worrisome.

He was not able to dwell on the subject because he than saw that Alice and Frank were spat out of the fire and were greeted with the same tune form fawkes.

'What was Dumbledore up to.' that was all James Potter with baby Harry on his arms could think about.

Finally Dumbledore made himself present and informed them what his spy had told him Alice and Frank seemed to be relieved but somehow dissapointed that their child was not the one chosen to finish off the Dark Lord. They discussed the security measures that were to be taken and the Potters agreed to be placed under the fidelius charm.

After their meeting was over the only thing in James' mind was the hope that his baby boy would be allowed to have a normal childhood and that he prayed to Merlin himself that he would be there whenever it was time for little Harry to acept his destiny, which he was still stubborn about not accepting it himslef.

TBC


	4. Aparating Out

Wake Me Up When September Ends

By J.L.M.Potter

September 11, 2008

"…Lily take Harry and run and I'll try to hold him off.", James heard himself yell over his panicked state. He knew that somehow Peter had given away their location, but he held no anger against for he knew that they were living under dark times. For all of the knowledge that he was aware of Lord Voldermort could have finished him off by now; but, who would have guessed that poor and shy Peter would have been their secret keeper. Perhaps Remus had figured out that it was Peter's handwriting and like Sirius had suggested before, he had told his _master_ that it was poor innocent Peter whom they had chosen as their secret-keeper. No, he had to stop right now was not the moment to think about the traitor there would be much more time later to ponder upon that subject. His number one goal right now was to get Lily and little Harry out of here. He couldn't afford to lose his family now, not now when they had just started of a family, only a year and a half had passed since they became a real family, not just husband and wife; but, much more, yes now they had a child, who was borne out of their love, passion and lust that they felt for one another.

Quite abruptly James was brought out of his stupor when he realized that Voldermort had blasted the front door open. As he saw that he thought wryly that all he needed to do was push it open for Lily and he had felt quite safe under the charm.

He needed to think fast and recognized his cloak strewn across the hall if he could outrun Voldermort and give that to Lily he might buy them some more time; however, it seemed as the _Dark Lord _had different plans in mind for he soon found himself petrified.

"Tsk, tsk, Mr. Potter it seems as though you haven't learned from your previous mistake no one absolutely no one runs away from Lord Voldermort." Proclaimed said Lord.

"I never had the intention of running away from you _my Lord." _James spat as a reply.

"I thought you would say something like but your bravery astounds me James, not many souls brave themselves to face and then give me cheek. Pure rashness is what all of you Gryffindor are made of well not all of you" Voldermort smiled wickedly.

Once those words spilled out of his mouth James realized that he and Sirius had had it wrong all along it wasn't Remus who had been spilling their secrets and mission plans to the Dark Lord. No Remus had always proved himself trustworthy even if popular belief stated otherwise. Even if he had been promised greatness, James comprehended right in that moment that he had been one of the very few friends that Remus had since everyone else thought nothing more of him but a dark creature that deserved to be executed to prevent his condition from spreading onto others, which was a ridiculous law that the ministry would never attain. But Peter how he could have trusted him with his family's lives now if they didn't get out of here alive then it would be his entire fault.

He did some quick thinking and decided that the only way to distract Voldermort was going to be the muggle way.

After he had miracoulsly stunned Voldermort the muggle way he decided it was past long and he needed to go on and check upon his wife and to his horror he saw that someone else had beat him to her. It was none other than Lucius Malfloy. He had his wand raised and ready to attack . James felt if his breath had been sucked out him when he saw that his Lily had been subjected to the cruciatus curse and multiple times. How could he had been so stupid to think that Voldermort would have had acted on his own tonight, on Hollow's Eve. Quickly and without realizing it stunned Malfloy, disactivated the anti-apparation wards, grabbed Lily delicately and Harry not so gently and apparated to the only place he could think of.

TBC?

I don't really know if I should continue this because I feel like nobody is reading or if they are they think my work is horrible and doesn't deserve a review. Well let me know. I know it's been a long time and I apologize for that but handle ling four AP courses plus honors in high school is tougher than it sounds.

Cheers to all who read and reviewed! :o


End file.
